darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Sun Gwyndolin
Dark Sun Gwyndolin is the leader of the Blades of the Darkmoon and an optional boss. He is voiced by Harry Lister Smith, who also voiced Prince Lothic in Dark Souls III. __TOC__ Location Dark Sun Gwyndolin guards the honorary tomb of Lord Gwyn in Anor Londo. The tomb can be found by using the spiraling staircase on the rotating bridge (while the bridge is in its lowest position) and descending to the second accessible bonfire. If the player wears the Darkmoon Seance Ring in this location, Gwyn's statue will vanish and Gwyndolin's fog door will be revealed. The player can then either pledge allegiance to him and his Blades of the Darkmoon or dare to trespass the fog door behind of which he dwells in, thus commencing the boss battle. If the player doesn't yet have the Darkmoon Seance Ring, they can kill Gwynevere instead, which at that moment will be revealed to be just an illusion set up by Gwyndolin himself. The entrance to Gwyndolin's boss room will be accessible at the same aforementioned location. Plot Gwyndolin initiates players into the Blade of the Darkmoon Covenant. He accepts Souvenirs of Reprisal in exchange for increasing the player's rank in the covenant. Lore Gwyndolin was the last born son of Gwyn and the only true remaining deity to guard Anor Londo.Darkmoon Seance Ring description. He was raised as a daughter due to his strong affiliation with the moon's power.Moonlight Robe description. He uses the illusion of the princess, Gwynevere, to help hide his repulsive appearance.Darkmoon Blade Covenant Ring description. In ''Dark Souls III, Pontiff Sulyvahn and Aldrich, Devourer of Gods travel to Anor Londo and capture Gwyndolin. Gwyndolin sacrifices his own life and allows himself to be devoured by Aldrich to protect Company Captain Yorshka. Aldrich then took on an appearance of Gwyndolin's upper body, having absorbed his powers and abilities as well. Aldrich also aquired Gwyndolin's last thoughts, a "dream" of Crossbreed Priscilla (or Yorshka) ("...Aldrich perceived the form of a young, pale girl in hiding.") Strategies The fight against Gwyndolin takes part in a seemingly never-ending corridor. He's not a very difficult boss if the player has decent dodging skills. Of his three attacks, two can be avoided by hiding behind a pillar, while the last is strong and fast moving (he will tend to use the Sphere Shot after Orb Spread if you are hiding behind pillars). The main issue in the fight is really catching him, as he teleports away when the player approaches (equipping the Ring of Fog may increase the time available to hit before the teleporting animation), thus the best time to run up to him is when he's just finishing off his Arrow Spread, as he takes a few moments to recover. Gwyndolin can still be damaged during teleport and for a split second after actually moving, so it is possible to do considerable damage while the boss is still moving. Both the Orb and Arrow Spread attacks are avoidable by hiding behind one of the pillars on either side of the corridor. The Sphere Shot, on the other hand, will go through walls, inflicting full damage if not blocked or avoided. The Orb Spread and Sphere Shot are magic-based, though, so a shield that can block 100% physical damage and has good magic resistance, like the Crest Shield, is recommended for this fight. While devastating, both the Sphere Shot and Arrow Spread attacks have no tracking whatsoever and are easily avoided simply by running diagonally. If a player doesn't want to risk it too much, a good strategy to catch up to him is by moving from pillar to pillar, until they are about two pillars away from him, and then wait until he shoots his Arrow Spread. This attack can consist of two-to-four arrow barrages. Wait until he finishes the second one and go for him, if he shoots any subsequent arrows, dodge them by running diagonally. Upon entering the tomb, Gwyndolin will teleport away. It is possible to move closer to him to a point just outside his aggro range. Then by equipping the Hawk Ring and using the Dragonslayer Greatbow, you can easily defeat him from range without him retaliating. Notes *Gwyndolin's corridor is not infinite and has a certain length. If he is forced to the end of the corridor, he won't be able to teleport anymore and will be at the player's mercy. He will attack relentlessly, trying to defend himself, but as his attacks are more suitable for long range battle, just circling him will make most of them miss. *Defeating Gwyndolin grants Domhnall of Zena the ability to sell the Moonlight Set, most notably his helmet, which increases the power of all magic. *The Darkmoon Knightess becomes hostile if Gwyndolin has been challenged, regardless of whether or not he was defeated. Boss Information Attacks Arrow Spread Damage is listed per arrow Gwyndolin will slightly raise up and shoot multiple arrows at the Player. Blockable as they do not use much stamina. Alternatively, the Player can stand behind the pillars so that the arrows hit the pillar instead. From New Game+++, if all the arrows hit a non-blocking player, death is certain. Orb Spread Damage is listed per orb Gwyndolin will charge up his catalyst and shoot a cluster of homing blue orbs at the Player. Deals heavy damage if they connect. Recommended action is to hide behind the pillars as the orbs cannot go through them, or roll under it. Sphere Shot Gwyndolin will charge up his catalyst and shoot out a huge magic sphere which travels at great speed. Possible to dodge by rolling to the sides or directly under it or blocking with a good magic shield. The sphere can pass through the pillars, so hiding behind them is not recommended. Defenses |strike = |slash = |thrust = |fire = |magic = |light = |bleed = |poison = |toxic = }} Drops Dialogue |} Trivia *Dark Sun Gwyndolin's boss fight has the same soundtrack as the Moonlight Butterfly. *Visible on his cloak and underneath it, Gwyndolin does have breasts despite identifying as male. *If Gwyndolin is fought before defeating Ornstein and Smough, Knight Solaire can be summoned from his usual spot. While he will not enter the arena to aid the player in the battle, a Sunlight Medal can be acquired at the end of the fight. *If the player uses the Darkmoon Seance Ring to enter Gwyndolin's chamber and kill him without destroying the illusion of Gwynevere, both Gwynevere and the illusion of sunlight in Anor Londo will persist after his death. *Should the player have a white phantom summoned, there is a bonus cutscene when they walk through the fog. Gallery gwyndolin.jpg Dark Sun Gwyndolin.jpg|Death Gwyndolin02.jpg gwyndolin03.jpg|Casting teleportation Gywndolin concept art.jpg|Concept art Gywndolin concept art02.jpg|Concept art 2 Gwyndolin Room.png|Gwyndolin's room gwyndolin in the tomb.png|Scan from the official art book gwyndolin223.jpg|Fighting Gwyndolin Videos DARK SOULS Soundtrack - Dark Sun Gwyndolin Gwyndolin Intro|The boss intro for Dark Sun Gwyndolin Dark Sun Gwyndolin - 01|Reaching the end of Gwyndolin's corridor Dark Sun Gwyndolin - Dark Souls Boss Fight Footnotes References Achievements/Trophies Category:Dark Souls: Characters Category:Dark Souls: Deities